


A Croaking Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Croaking Heart

One day Dana was taking a walk at the park when suddenly she was going to get attacked by some punks.  
"Well well well look what we got here boys. A beautiful little flower"  
"Go away you punks and leave me alone"  
"Aww didja hear that boys? The little flower's got some spunk and fire in her. I like that. And you boys to. Don't you boys?"  
"Yeah uh-hmmm"  
"Please just leave me alone. If it's money you want I don't have any on me. Now please just go away"  
"We don't want your money pretty lady, we want something even better than that"  
The guy licked his lips as he said that.  
"You guys are disgusting you fuckin sick perverts! Go to hell!"  
"Nah ah ah. We play nice now ya hear? Just shut up and let us do you!"  
"No I refuse!"  
"Well then guess it's gonna be force then"  
And with that the guy grabbed her shoved her against a wall and pinned her while other guys were starting to rip her clothes off. Tears were steaming down her cheeks now. She screamed.  
"Nooo! Someone, anyone please help me!"  
Suddenly a black shape whizzed by and round house kicked the guys in the nuts and the stomach. They all fell to the ground knocked unconscious. The black blur grabbed her and ran off with her and went into the city in an alleyway. He let go of her. She still had her eyes closed.  
"Uh babe you can open your eyes now. It's alright yer safe."  
She finally opened her eyes and saw before her a frog alien named bullfrag.  
"What the.......who are you?"she said breathlessly.  
He moved in closer to her just inches away from her face and put a hand on her chin tilting her head up towards him.  
"The names bullfrag beautiful and you're mine now"  
Before she could protest he leaned down and pressed his mouth onto hers kissing her in the process. She didn't kiss back. He let go of her lips and her chin now and just looked her in the eyes. She gasped when she remembered her clothes got ripped and she was not looking appropriate.  
"W-why'd you kiss me?"  
Because I have fallen in love with you babe"  
"But..but....I"  
He shushed her by kissing her again.  
"It's okay now. You're safe babe. No one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise you that beautiful. Remember I said you're mine now"  
She just blushed at that. She turned to cover up her areas with her arms and hands but bullfrag shook his head.  
"Here babe I got something for you"  
Out of a fanny pack on his waist he pulled out a large blanket and wrapped it around her.  
"T-thank you so much. My name is Dana" she said with a smile.  
"Aww Dana, babe that is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
She smiled and blushed at that and looked away from him staring at the brick wall. He pulled her into his arms brought her to his chest and hugged her tightly. She started to cry.  
"I-I was afraid they were going to rape me" she said tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Shhh doll face it's okay. I am here now and no punk is ever going to sly a hand on you ever again. Not while I am around. I told you babe you are mine now"  
He used one finger to gently wipe the tears off her face. She snuggled deep into his chest until she fell asleep. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her out of the alley and our of sight. Where they go from here only time will tell.


End file.
